User talk:Blackjohn
Welcome Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognize you! :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Yyp (Talk) 23:53, 30 December 2009 Status Tesra and Grimmjow's statuses are unconfirmed. Please do not change this--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 18:27, February 1, 2011 (UTC) : I've already explained why Grimmjow is heavily foreshadowed to be dead here, and why Tesla is also 100% dead here. Saying otherwise is just misinforming and optimistically subjective. You get Dordoni's, Cirucci's and Gin's statuses to "deceased" without having a death scene that confirms it either. This is absurdly contradicting the fact you consider Grimmjow to be "unconfirmed" when he's obviously in the same list as they are. Blackjohn (talk) 18:40, February 1, 2011 (UTC) ::Gin, Cirucci and Dordonii were confirmed as dead. Grimmjow and Tesra were last seen alive and talking though heavily injured. If you do not like how we do things here, you do not have to edit here.--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 18:47, February 1, 2011 (UTC) ::: :::Tesla was not talking for sure. You can see that his eye is pale and he's not even twitching, proof. Pale is an undeniable indication that there's no life. The flashback he had ensued right after Nnoitra's fall, so he only sheds a tear before succumbing to his wounds. He was bisected and mutilated, just like Nnoitra. His case is no different. ::: :::I've already justified my statements about Grimmjow. Also, I may sound annoying, but could you provide me the panels were Cirucci, Dordoni and Gin are given a concrete death confirmation? Because all I can recall is that they were only foreshadowed to be dead, not confirmed dead though. Last time they were shown, Gin was conscious, Cirucci could talk, and Dordoni could still fight. ::::Im not getting into this with you. It is users like you who got statuses taken off of character articles. Gin said he could leave things to Ichigo, closed his eyes and then Rangiku said later that he left her nothing. Cirucci and Dordonii were said to be killed by the Execuias. Now leave it, statuses will not be changing.--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 19:04, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Just so its clear conversation taken on a forum doesn't constitute any form of confirmation for or against changing anything on the site unless the issue is raised by an administrator. If that is not the case then its just general discussion, In that case there is no justification to change information on the site. Secondly foreshadowing means an author suggests certain plot developments that he/she will use later in the story. None of the cases of death your ascribing the word to fits the term.--[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 19:17, February 1, 2011 (UTC) : "Grimmjow was rent in an instant, Nnoitra mocks the dying Grimmjow by cutting Ichigo." - Foreshadowed to be dying. (Source: Databook Masked) : "The ones who died were his comrades (Ulquiorra, Nnoitra & Grimmjow)" - Foreshadowed to be dead and also confirms the previous foreshadowing (Source: Manga) : There, I gave you concrete canon death indications without even regarding Kubo's JF interview, in which he implied that Grimmjow is dead, and that he was not even supposed to be important. Grimmjow was supposed to die sooner, but he DID die nevertheless. I don't care whether or not the status change, discussion is fine with me. Know this however; Don't expect Kubo to go out and say it outright "Grimmjow is dead". All we're going to get about Grimmjow in these 10 years are more death implications, till the series comes to an end and everyone realizes they were just in denial. I can safely say this though; Kubo is already trying to pass Grimmjow's death to the fans, one way or another. Whether or not the fans grasp the correct context of his statements is their problem. Do they believe that Kubo is not confirming Grimmjow's death? Let them delude themselves, I don't care. It's all about fan interpretation, and whenever Grimmjow is involved, they almost always deduce hopeful tidbits, even if it's his actual death.. Seriously, it's just the same with Ulquiorra. Blackjohn (talk) 19:59, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Re:Nel with Yachiru? You are mistaken - I have not said such a thing. I assume you are referring to something on Bleach Answers, in which case please provide a link to it and I will have a look at it. The credits at the end of answers equally attribute everyone who edits it, whether they wrote the answer or just categorized it or added a full stop. Nel was last seen with Kenpachi in the same general area that Yachiru was last seen in before Yammy's defeat. She was dreaming about Dondochakka & Pesche fighting, woke up to see Kenpachi, thought he was a monster closed her eyes and hoped she was dreaming then opened them again. Kenpachi realizes that she is alive and says he'll hit her to wake her up and Nel calls out for Ichigo. That is all the sketches show. Nel has not been seen since then in the manga. Yachiru was not seen from shortly before that until after Yammy was defeated and they left Hueco Mundo. The pair were not shown together, but they were in the same general area (the vicinity of where ichigo/grimmjow/nnoitra/zaraki all fought). We do not know what they were at while Zaraki fought Yammy and we certainly did not see them together (unless I am missing some subsequent sketch in a later volume, but I do not believe that to be the case). That is not to say that they did not have any interaction, just that we were not shown/told about it. 00:06, March 9, 2011 (UTC) : Ah, I see.. Here's the link but I guess your name being there means that you were the one to edit it, not answer it. So, my bad. Blackjohn (talk) 03:48, March 9, 2011 (UTC) ::Thanks. I have corrected that answer. According to that page's history all I did was add a category to it. 11:15, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Grimmjow We have already been through this with you before. Grimmjow's status is unconfirmed. Tite Kubo only said he had planned to have Grimmjow die earlier, not that he is dead now. This will not be changing no matter how much you protest and claim you are right, if you do it again, you will be blocked.-- No. Still being looked into.--[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 22:39, September 11, 2011 (UTC) The translator could not find the information in the chapter to be sufficient to determine whether or not Grimmjow is dead. Therefore the site cannot confirm his status either way.--[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 21:06, November 8, 2011 (UTC)